vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasumi Kenshiro
Summary Kenshirō Kasumi is the main character of Souten no Ken and the 62nd successor to Hokuto Shinken. Known in Shanghai as Yán Wáng (閻王 En'ō). Loves smoking cigarettes (because he often says "I bleed easily so it helps to clog up my arteries"), reading, playing the piano and has an excellent sense of smell. He is also fluent in Chinese, Japanese, German and ancient Hebrew. The son of Tesshin Kasumi and Liu Yueying and the half-brother of Ramon Kasumi, Kenshiro was born with a Big Dipper-shaped birthmark on his head at the Tàishèng Yuàn (泰聖院 Taiseiin) Temple in Ningbo. Because of this, his mother called him Ā-Xīng (阿星 Star). Kenshiro stayed there until the age of 3. In Japan, he's a lecturer at the Tōwa Women's University. Depicted as somewhat easy going, as well as comical; compared to his namesake and nephew, Tetsuo Hara describes Kenshiro Kasumi as a combination of the strength of Kenshiro, the good nature of Keiji Maeda from Hana no Keiji and the sarcastic attitude of the title character of Nakabo Rintaro. However, he retains the stoic persona which would be eventually seen in his nephew. He uses the same catch-phrase as his nephew, "You're already dead" (お前はもう死んでいる Omae wa mō shindeiru), but pronounces it in Chinese, "Nǐ yǐ jīng sǐ le". Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Kenshirō Kasumi, Yán Wáng, Ā-Xīng, Professor Kasumi Origin: Fist of the North Star (Souten no Ken) Gender: Male Age: Late 20's Classification: Human martial artist, 62nd Grandmaster and Successor of Hokuto Shinken, University Professor (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, has superhuman sense's like his nephew such as having a very keen sense of smell (powerful to the point of being able to detect poisons in his food and drink), Ki Manipulation, is a skilled master in the Hokuto Shin Ken style that allows him to bypass conventional durability by touching the vital points (veins, organs) of the opponent to make them explode from the inside, Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: 'Superhuman 'Range: Melee range, higher with certain ki techniques Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Hokuto Shin Ken' (北斗神拳 Big Dipper God Fist): * Chōki Kokyū Jutsu (調気呼吸術, Style Spirit Respiration Art) A technique where the user holds their breathing for ten minutes, such as going underwater. * Hyakuretsu Ken (百裂拳, Hundred Crack Fist): The trademark technique of Kasumi's nephew; the one most frequently associated with him. It is characterized as a strike of over a hundred blows, delivered at rapid speed to the designated 708 Keiraku Hikō (Pressure Points) on the adversary's body. Each attack is usually accompanied by shouting, "Atatatatata!". * Nishi Shinkū Ha (二指真空把, Two-Finger Nil-Space Grasp): Deflects arrows back at attackers. * Raibō Shin Kyaku (雷暴神脚, Thunder Violent God Leg) A leaping technique which leaves a print on the ground. * Tenha Kassatsu '(天破活殺, ''Heaven Breaking Life or Death): A secret technique, similar to Hokuto Gōsho Ha, in that the aspect of the fighter's Tōki (闘気) being expelled through their hands. However, with the Tenha Kassatsu, their Tōki is transmitted via the fingertips into the adversary, penetrating the body and causing tōki to erupt from the body in the pattern of the "Big Dipper" constellation, piercing even solid objects behind them. * 'Tenha no Kamae '(天破の構え, Heaven Breaking Stance): A stance that resembles the Hokuto constellation. In Souten no Ken, this technique is revealed to be one of the secrets Shuken learned from the Seito Gekken style. * '''Suieishin (水映心, Water Reflection Spirit) ㊙: A technique stealing stance. After watching somebody use a special technique, the Suieishin allows Kasumi to replicate it and add it to his own moveset. * Musō Tensei '''(無想転生, ''Nil-Thought Rebirth''): The ultimate Hokuto Shin Ken technique, which had never before been fully mastered by anyone in the 1800 year history of the style. Much like with his nephew, the technique grants Kasumi intangibility and be able to atomize his opponents by either phasing through them or by letting them touch him. In his first fight against Liú Zōngwǔ, Kenshiro was able to access this move while knocked out for a moment. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: